


PWP|一名糕点推销员的故事

by telljiezou



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, 小甜甜, 糕点梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou
Summary: 推销员Gulf × 霸道经销商 Mew
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 4





	PWP|一名糕点推销员的故事

（一）

Gulf大学毕业了，但受所读专业的限制，就业面极窄，这让他不得不面对着毕业即失业问题。

求职简历如雪片一般纷纷投出，但仿佛投入了大海，悄无声息。

没有公司想要招收Gulf这样冷门专业的应届毕业生，而且，Gulf的履历也不出众。

再找不到工作的话，可能明天就得再向父母伸手要钱了，Gulf很心疼，也很懊恼自己的不争气，明明父母辛辛苦苦自己供自己上到大学毕业，就是为了让自己以后能找个工作养活自己的。

……

已经两天没有吃饭了，Gulf形单影只地站在人来人往的街头，身旁，一股浓郁的糕点甜香传来。

是刚出锅的糕点，乍一看去，一笼笼糕点，五颜六色，不断冒着袅袅热气，仿佛仙子们的吃食一般。Gulf不由停住了脚步，驻足凝视着这些糕点被一个个小心取出，装进包装盒中，他不由咽了好几口口水。

或许是Gulf的样子过于落魄，也或许是他的目光过于热切，老板大叔被他吸引了，大叔主动取出几块颜色各异的糕点，红色的玫瑰糕，紫色的紫薯糕，绿色的抹茶糕……装进塑料袋里，递给了Gulf。

“呐~这个给你吃，小伙子几天没吃饭了呀！我觉得你都要把我的玻璃门盯出个洞了~”大叔不忘打趣Gulf。

Gulf愣愣地接过糕点，捧在手心，他小心翼翼地取出一块芝麻糕，刚出锅芝麻糕，还升腾着一股热气，他用门牙试探地咬下一口——柔软、清香、甜而不腻，而且一点也不如以往所吃的糕点那般干涩。

里面的芝麻是今年新收获不久的黑芝麻，香气正浓，且被细细地研磨，不带一点渣滓，再和冰糖、油、糯米粉等配料仔细地搅和在一起，蒸制而成，趁热吃，口感绵密。

或许芝麻糕太好吃，也或许是处处碰壁的Gulf碰到了久违的善意，他的眼泪再也忍不住，汹涌而出，啪塔啪塔掉进手中的糕点里，他努力想向大叔说声谢谢，但一开口便泣不成声：

“叔……叔……谢谢……你……呜呜呜呜……“

大叔被这突如其来地痛哭流涕吓了一跳，赶忙关心Gulf：

“小伙子咋啦~先把糕点吃了，没什么难题是吃饭解决不了的，如果解决不了，那就再吃一顿……”

“嗯……谢谢……呜呜呜呜……”

Gulf乖乖听话，边哭边把其余各式美味的糕点吃了。因为吃得太急，大叔还给Gulf递了一瓶水，防止他噎着。

大叔就一直在一旁饶有兴致地看Gulf吃糕点。

Gulf把点心吃完了，心情也平复了许多，他主动和大叔开口“叔叔，我现在没钱……等我找到工作了……我一定把钱还你……还要从你这里买好多糕点……”

“没事，举手之劳而已……”大叔毫不在意地摆手，看见Gulf腋下夹着的文件袋。

“这是你的简历吗？”大叔问道。

见他好奇，Gulf索性把文件袋打开，取出了里面的简历，递给了大叔。

大叔接过简历，看了看。

“你叫Gulf，是中磕院毕业的？不错嘛~哟，学的是风俗文化专业？”大叔看到Gulf的学校和专业，啧啧赞叹，就他所知，能进中磕院，都是很厉害的学生了。

“嗯，风俗文化专业本来就比较冷门，毕业了就更难找工作……”Gulf老老实实承认。

“没事儿，反正都是名牌大学毕业的，以后肯定不愁没饭吃……”大叔鼓励Gulf。

Gulf又一副泫然欲泣的样子。

“哦哦哦，没事儿，别哭，小伙子，要不来我这先工作一段时间，过渡一下？”大叔热情地和Gulf伸出橄榄枝。

Gulf的眼睛蓦然睁大，里面映衬出一片蓝天，真的如小说里描写的一般，眼中光芒闪烁。

“我可以吗？”Gulf为这突如其来的惊喜而兴奋异常。

“嗯，当然！”大叔笃定地拍拍自己的胸脯。

从此，Gulf成了大叔店里的一名员工——一名糕点推销员。

（二）

大叔是个怀有抱负的传统美食的手艺人，他一直致力于让自己做的糕点可以买到全国。

Gulf觉得，和大叔一起工作很快乐，而且还可以用到一点点他的风俗文化的知识。

为此，他还帮着大叔建立了一个公众号，就叫“节奏叔家的糕点铺子”，里面推送着各种Gulf帮着大叔拍的各式糕点的照片，还配上了有趣的语言。

照片拍得精致富有韵味，再配上描述味觉、口感的语言，只让人觉得垂涎欲滴，再加上Gulf的朋友们帮忙转发，“节奏家的糕点铺子”很是小火了一把，那几天Gulf和大叔都乐呵呵的，也愈发卖力工作，钻研美食起来。

但是，福无双至，祸不单行。

当地最近来了个经销商，专营各类零食点心。Gulf家的糕点他们也有卖，尽管味道不如他们家的，但是胜在量大、便宜。

而且，大叔想要把这个手制点心变成可以长期保存的冷冻食品的尝试也频频失败。

之前一股脑的前期投资打了水漂，后续的经营又没有了本金，小店的经营危在旦夕，大叔快要付不起Gulf的工资了。

可是，受恩于大叔，Gulf不愿意就此在大叔落难时离开，他决定和大叔一起同舟共济，可是，该做什么好呢？

夜深，小店打烊的时候，Gulf常常和大叔对坐在桌前，相顾无言，大叔一支支地抽烟，烟雾缭绕间，Gulf看到了一个属于中年男人的，对生活充满无奈但又无力改变的疲态。

“节奏叔，要不，我去见见那个经销商，和他商量一下吧。”一天，Gulf终于鼓起勇气。

大叔猛撮了一口烟，再将烟气缓缓吐出。

“哎……算了，先这样吧。”说完，他抖落了烟灰，又说道：

“熬着熬着，就过去了。”

但Gulf心意已决，他想要争取一下。

第二天，他按职员说的地址，找到了这个赫赫有名的经销商办公室。

来之前，他思索许久，带上了小店最畅销的几款糕点，小心翼翼地装进礼物袋内，一路抱在胸前，如同怀抱着太子的宫女。

在门前，他犹豫许久，最终仍是鼓足勇气，轻轻叩响了门。

“请进。”隔着门的回应，听不清嗓音和情绪，但走廊和大门精致的装修，无一不在凸显所有者的高贵与不食人间烟火。

Gulf深吸了一口气，在心里给自己暗暗打气，“Gulf，为了节奏大叔，你要争气！”，随后，便装作从容不迫地转开门把手，走了进去。

经销商正在电脑前工作，听到动静，便抬起头来，向门口望去。

经销商的背面是一大片玻璃墙，阳光直射进来，显得他的脸晦暗不明。

从发型上看，他的头发被发油整整齐齐地往后梳，留下一整个坚毅的额头，他身着白色西装，坐在老板椅内，显得闲适自如，但举手投足间，尽显上位者的威严。

Gulf打听过，这位经销商先生，叫Mew Suppasit。

“Mew先生，您好，我是节奏家杂货铺的推销员，叫我Nong Gulf就好~”Gulf努力展现出自己真诚而无害的笑容。

或许是他纯善的外表打动了Mew先生，先生饶有兴致地往椅背上一靠，示意他继续。

Gulf继续说道“我这次来，是希望您能尝一下我们家的糕点，希望能打动你们，进而达成稳定的合作关系。”

“哦？对自己家的产品这么自信的吗？”觉得这个推销员有一种初生牛犊不怕虎的闯劲，顿觉可爱。

Gulf忙不迭把一直护送的盒子双手捧着，递给Mew。

Mew慢条斯理地拆开包装，取了一块糕点，草莓味的。

他轻轻咬了一口，仔细分辨口中的味道。

而后，又把糕点放下了。

噙着玩味的笑容，用晦暗不明的目光看向Gulf。

当看到糕点被放下时，Gulf的心如同上了顶端的云霄飞车，停滞不动了。

“Nong Gulf，是吗？你的礼物我先收下了，但是，这个不行……”

Gulf心中的云霄飞车开始向下俯冲，即将到达没有轨道的前方。

“你自己做糕点给我，我或许可以考虑。”

轨道突然被装好了，他又回到了正轨。

……

自己做糕点是吗？

是考验我的诚意吗？

Gulf不由得琢磨，然后带着跃跃欲试的心，回到了节奏大叔的店铺。

他开始了和大叔学习做糕点的技巧。

经过几天的苦练，他的学业取得了卓越的进步，连节奏大叔都不由惊异，Gulf在做糕点方面，简直就是个不可多得的人才。

他又一次如同怀揣太子一般，捧着他做的糕点，前往了Mew的办公室。

Mew又像之前一样，取用了其中一个，还是草莓味的。

他轻咬一口，而后又放下糕点，说了一样的话。

“Nong Gulf，这个不行，要你自己做糕点给我，我才会考虑。”Mew在说这话的时候，在自己那边稍稍着重。

Gulf有点摸不着头脑，但他绝不会就此放弃。

所以，他又踌躇满志地回去了。

这一次，节奏大叔，把他平生所学的所有做糕点的技术都毫无保留地教给了Gulf，Gulf学得也格外仔细。平常，大叔休息的时候，Gulf还会出来偷偷练习，他真的很想帮大叔渡过难关，就像当初节奏大叔帮他一样。

过了两个星期，他带着混合着大叔和自己创新技艺对的糕点又去了，这次，为了迎合经销商的经营模式，他把糕点放进干冰袋中，没错，他帮大叔一起想出了低温保存仍不失其风味的方法。

Mew好奇地取出飘着袅袅白烟的糕点，取用了其中一个，草莓味的。

不过，这次，整盒糕点全是草莓味的，这是Gulf一次冒险的尝试。

Mew把整个都吃了，把别的糕点收进了身旁的冰箱。

“有点进步，但是，你好像始终没理解我的意思，要你自己做糕点给我，我才会考虑。”Mew这次对“你自己”这三个字说得极慢，也更突出。

而且，Mew说这话时，还伸出舌头，卷去了嘴边残余的糕点，奢靡中又带着意思捉摸不透的欲望。

Gulf一下子明白过来，Mew之前就一直在暗示他，只是自己一直以为是要自己亲手做糕点罢了。

原来一切都是PY交易，怪不得节奏大叔会这么消极无奈。

但开弓没有回头箭，Gulf绝不想在这个节骨眼放弃，他咬牙切齿地回答。

“嗯，我回去会再考虑的”

Gulf这次忍着屈辱与懊恼，按捺住摔门的冲动，离别前，轻轻带上了门。

（三）

Gulf终于准备好了这次的糕点。

出发前，他给自己洗了个细致的澡，用剃胡刀刮干净了自己全身的毛发。

刮刀锋利，在他身上留下深深浅浅的血痕，他似若不觉，只是细致的拖着毛，而后用清水把自己冲洗干净，包括隐匿的深处。

而后，直接穿上了干净的罩裤和一件风衣。

这次，他咬牙切齿地提溜着糕点出门。

“扣扣”Gulf敲响了门。

“请进”Gulf一进门，便给门落上了锁。

他一下解开了风衣的衣带，他光洁的躯干立刻在Mew面前展露无遗，而后，便他的肩部往后下舒展，衣服便因为重力顺着滑落。

Mew停下了手中的工作，手一下一下轻轻敲着桌面，饶有兴味地看着Gulf表演。

Gulf一下抽落了裤袋，松垮垮的裤子登时从腰间滑落，Mew的目光便追随着滑落的裤子，从腰间追到下腰，再到腹股沟，到再到腹股沟的交点，在一路向下，到大腿，小腿。

而后，Gulf的两只叫从裤腿圈中迈出。

这下，他是真的一丝不挂了，但是，他一往无前。

他打开了盒子，取出了被干冰好好保存的糕点作品。

是一条如珠帘一般的裙子，每个糕点他都搓成了珍珠一般的小圆球，再一颗颗串起来，做成了一条裙子。

他把裙子围在腰间，打了个松垮垮的结。冰冻的糕点接触到他的皮肤，他不由颤栗了一下，但又立刻忍住了。

他又一件如比基尼一般的糕点衣服，穿在身上，胸前两枚乳珠恰被遮挡。

他穿戴完毕，沉着嗓子，和Mew说道：

“我自己做糕点来送你了，请享用糕点，Mew先生。”

Mew喜欢眼前赏心悦目的美男，也被这咬牙切齿的样子逗乐了。

“不错，来让我尝尝美味的Nong Gulf家的糕点。”

Gulf无可奈何地到Mew身旁。

Mew示意他跪坐在自己脚边。自己则起身，去冰箱里取来了一块Gulf以前做的糕点，一手捏着Gulf的下巴，另一只手则宛若涂口红一般，仔细地涂在Gulf的嘴唇上。

“美女出门，怎可以没有烈焰红唇呢。”

看着Mew深邃但又带着强烈欲望的眼睛，Gulf不由感到一种深入骨髓的恐惧，他微微颤抖。Mew轻柔地抚摸Gulf的脸颊，凑近Gulf的嘴唇，在Gulf的嘴唇上落下轻柔而又细密的吻。

而后，如品尝珍馐一般，慢慢舔舐掉Gulf嘴唇上的糕点。

Gulf被这如小猫般的触碰撩拨起了欲望，他的下体在无尽的羞耻懊恼恐惧感中，兴奋地抬起了头。

Mew湿润的舌头探进Gulf的唇瓣之间，一点点顶开牙齿，探入口腔，和Gulf的舌尖会晤。

他的口中还残留着糕点的冰凉与甜味。

内心深处的Gulf其实不讨厌Mew的触碰。

因为这样的触碰虽然强制，但又极其温柔。

（四）

Mew的手顺势搭在了Gulf的脖颈上，一路向下摸索，Mew的手掌粗糙，他一点点地向下摸索，勾勒着Gulf脊柱的形状，Gulf的身体因为这触碰颤栗不已，几乎瘫倒在地。

但是Mew的手臂稳稳地托住了Gulf摇摇欲坠的身体，他把Gulf往上托，示意他跨坐在自己的大腿上，Gulf照做了，很快，他就感受到下身有个东西硌着他……Mew也起反应了，Gulf的脸更红了。

Gulf看到Mew狡黠地冲自己眨了眨眼，而后就又吻了过来，同时他的另外两只手也不闲着，一只手在Gulf的臀瓣出大力揉捏着，另一只手则从“比基尼”的下方探入，揉捏挑逗着他的乳珠。

Gulf被这逗弄忍不住呻吟出声，但这声音被Mew吞吃入腹，只留下一些短促的呜咽。

吻了一阵，Gulf被Mew举到办公桌上，Mew把桌上的文件都扫落到地，让Gulf躺在桌上，而后就欺身而上，Gulf被Mew专注的眼神盯得尴尬，不由偏过脸，但被Mew摆正了过来，而后又在额头落上一吻。

Mew一路向下亲吻，从额头到鼻尖，再到下巴，脖颈，锁骨……

一点点地移动，在Gulf身上四处点火，而后，Mew停在了Gulf的乳尖处，他含住了乳珠上面的糕点，用舌头一点点地舔舐，在乳珠附近画着圈，偶尔还用唇瓣包住，用力一吸，离开时，还发出“啵”得一声。

Gulf被这挑逗刺激得忍受不住，呻吟出声。

他羞耻得想捂住自己的嘴，奈何Mew的手立刻把他的手腕箍住，压制在了桌上。

Mew格外中意乳珠着一块，交替宠爱着两个乳珠。

很快，乳珠上的糕点被吞吃殆尽，Gulf的乳尖也被吸吮得泛着粉红的水光。

Mew吃得餍足，又开始向下前进。

他松开了对Gulf的禁锢，握住了Gulf抬头的前端。

Gulf的身体蓦然紧绷。

Mew看着身下不知所措的Gulf，发出一声轻笑。

“点心宝贝，你真的很甜很美味，放松，让我来品尝最美味的一部分。”

Gulf别过头去，他无颜面对这一切。

糕点裙因为Gulf的体温，已经融化了不少，Mew用手蘸了一些，抹在了Gulf的下身上，着重抹在最尖端，涂抹完毕，还欣赏了一会儿。

而后就把Gulf的下半身含在嘴里。

Mew的舌头极为灵活，在Gulf最为敏感的前端来回游走，还不忘抽吸。

Gulf被这强烈的快感刺激得差点射精，但每到关键时候，Mew又会立刻停止刺激。

如是来回几次。

Gulf自己都放弃挣扎了，他只是一条砧板上待宰的大鱼了。

他眼神迷蒙地看着天花板，思考这一切该什么时候结束。

Mew玩弄了许久，终于放过了Gulf，开始用手帮助他释放，撸动时，还不忘时时刺激一下他的马眼。

如是一会儿，Gulf终于射了出来，射得自己肚皮上满是自己的种子。

Mew用手指蘸了一些，和糕点融化的糖浆混合在一起，塞到Gulf嘴里。

“多谢款待。”

“你们家的糕点很美味，可以考虑合作。”

Gulf累到脱力，听到这话，松了一口气。

“但只合作这个月哦，如果要长期合作，请你下次再做糕点招待我哦~”

Mew的语气里满是属于商人的奸诈狡猾。

Gulf欲哭无泪。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 诶？诶？诶？  
> 怎么没了，Mew还坚挺着呢？？？
> 
> 就没了哈，我还没有准备好写两个人doi……  
> 让我先过渡一下哈，最近我正在给自己进行脱敏疗法，相信不久地将来，我就可以面不改色心不跳地写各种yellow play了。  
> 23333……


End file.
